


Crying Just for Me

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "Let me see you stripped down to the bone. Let me hear you crying just for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Just for Me

**Author's Note:**

> :17 to skip opening
> 
> Song: Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns


End file.
